Aftermath of Broken Hearts
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. She ran off when he told her to stay. He thought she was dead. She thought he was dead. Solace is found in the middle of them both


Title: Aftermath of Broken Hearts

Chapter 1: Why?

Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

Summary: She loves him. He loves her. She ran off when he told her to stay. He thought she was dead. She thought he was dead. Solace is found in the middle of them both but when an old friend comes back he is not the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

She had two choices that lay in front of her. One: continue her schooling at a magical college in Central London. Two: work at the Ministry doing menial jobs for menial people. Naturally she chose the first. Her eyes darted back and forth from her parents to her car.

"See you soon, Mum! Love you lots, Dad!" she muttered before driving off to begin her future. The small brick building loomed into her line of view "Liberty School of Magical Mysteries." The plaque read but to the Muggles is stated. "Liberty College at London" she laughed freely as she guided her car into an empty parking spot.

Her Dodge Neon look like a hunk of junk compared to the Mercedes that she had parked nest to. Her boxes had been moved into the co-ed dorm earlier that week. Grabbing her purse from the passenger seat she walked chin up and head first to start her new life. Looking down at the scrap of paper she saw that her dorm was on the third floor. Predominantly male but that was no bother to her. When she approached room 37A she placed her forehead to the cool metal and closed her eyes. She fished around in her shallow pocket for her room key.

As she entered the room her breath hitched in her throat. The walls were decorated with…nothing. The gray shocked her as she glanced at her roommate's side of the dorm. 'Extremely neat' was the first thought that came to mind? Once she shut the door her eyes closed and she breathed a sigh of relied. With a flick of her wand she had unpacked her clothing, made her bed, and filled the small fridge with the traditional junk food. Her gaze flickered over the room hoping that her personality would not clash with her roommate. At last her gaze landed on her pillow and she knew what lay underneath the plush firmness of it. Her legs took over her body as she sank into the mattress. Her hand tool the picture from its rightful hiding place.

"Oh, Draco!" she muttered and pressed the picture to her heart. "What I would have given to tell you how I feel?" He was skulking around the Forbidden Forest when she forced Colin to snap the picture last year. Infatuation had caused her to those her inhibitions to the wind. In the end none of them had won the war. Voldermort was dead but so was Harry seeing as he was the final Horcrux. Nothing could have ever prepared them for the war. So many casualties, so many deaths, so many gone, including her Draco.

* * *

His hair had fallen into his face again as he trudged back to his room. The cool metal sent a shock up through his fingertips. He smiled at the gray door prepared for the four years to come. He turned the key in the lock and he quietly made his way back to his bed. As his head collided with the pillow he reached under the mattress and pulled out a snapshot. The girl in the picture had long tresses that curled ever so slightly. Honey brown eyes, a button nose, and slender pink lips. His eyes closed as he remembered how he had forced Colin to take her picture. The boy had rolled his eyes as if he knew something. "Oh Hermione!" he whispered to the girl pouring over her books, searching for something he would never know. "Why did you go out to the Forest when I warned you? I told you to stay where you were but you were too stubborn to even notice that they would kill you. I was only trying to save you. You died in vain…I knew about Potter. I tried to tell him as well but he wouldn't listen to me either. Stubborn Gryffindors."

As their neighbor turned his music up louder his roommate began stirring. Turning oh the light the female rolled over and placed something under her pillow. Once his eyes were open he cursed. His face went pale.

"Hermione?" he asked the woman standing in front of him.

"Draco?" she asked incredulously? Hermione blinked the sleep out of her eyes while Draco slipped her picture into his pocket. "I thought you died in the war."

"I though you died. Damn it Granger! Why did you not listen to me?"

"My friends were in danger." She whispered.

"You were in danger!" Draco yelled at her. He cast a silencing spell on the room that would stay there for all four years. "You were in danger! I told you to stay inside the school. I locked you in my dorm room and you removed yourself. I tried to save you!" He yelled at her.

"Why?" she asked him sitting on his bed.

"Why? She asks me why? I'll tell you why Hermione, you were going to die. If they caught one sight of your bushy head they were going to rape and kill you! I could not let that happen."

"Why? Because since the Yule Ball I vowed that after Krum nobody would touch you! Nobody but me!"

"Why?"

"Damn it Granger! You are so infuriating. Is that all you can ask is why?"

"I was asking myself why Malfoy! Why did I fall for you all those years? I began to think of Mudblood as your pet name for me. I wanted you."

"It was a pet name. They way I spit it out…the venom in my voice. I was hoping that you could decipher all the malice and find the truth. I wanted you Hermione. Gods, I wanted you so bad." He crossed the invisible line in their dorm room and he grabbed her. His mouth covered hers in an instant and her body immediately responded. Harry's limp body falling to the blood stained grass clouded her vision and she pulled her lips from Draco's. He cried out in exasperation and dropped his hands from her face. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the death of the Golden Boy. Draco stood in front of her, everything that she had wanted. He was everything that she still wanted. Gently his hands found her face and wiped away her tears. _His hands were so cold when she finally reached him on the ground. _Draco ran his fingers down her arms and his hands were so warm in her own hands that she sighed. _His eyes were dead with malice…he looked scary…and that's when she knew that he was not Harry Potter. Harry had lived and was out there somewhere. Waiting…biding his time until he came back…until he could be the next Dark Lord. _Draco's eyes searched hers while she kissed him with a fiery passion. His mouth kept up with her frantic needs. College with Hermione would be fun.

She tore her lips from his and climbed back into her bed. She turned her back to him and reached under her pillow. He caught a glimpse of a blonde haired boy in the picture she was looking at but he ducked out of sight. Returning to his bed he looked across the room at her. Would she ever find it in her heart to love him?

"Granger, I knew."

"Knew what Malfoy?"

"I knew that Potter was the last one. I tried to tell him but he told me to drop dead."

"What do you mean you knew?"

"My father told me about it. He thought that it was hilarious, and that Potter was too much of a coward to kill himself in order to save our world. I immediately tried to tell him. Don't you remember how he would get all those letters from no one saying that it was him? That was me. I was telling him that he was one of the Horcruxes but he did not believe me. And then I pulled him aside one day and told him to his face, he told me to drop dead. I'm not sure if he believed me. But he must have because he is gone." He saw that she lifted her left hand and brushed away a tear.

"I tried. I tried to save you all, even Weasley, because you all had something so pure but you all were just too damned stubborn. Stubborn. Goodnight Hermione." He said and shut the light off. For hours she lay awake waiting for him to snore but the light still filtered in from the sun. She closed the blind even more and stood above him while he was sleeping. But his eyes filtered open and he moved over. Silently she climbed in and he wrapped his arm around her. Nobody was there to tell them that they were wrong. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Draco opened his eyes early the next morning and saw Hermione sleeping beside him. His first instinct was to scream but instead he smiled and placed his head on top of hers and fell back asleep.

That night Hermione did not experience the usual nightmares and Draco did not wake up in a cold sweat. Their hearts partially mended because they still had one person from the past still alive. At least some of them survived. Who was to know that for years to come, even when Harry returned, that the Snake would protect the Lion?


End file.
